Lola'S Term Story: One
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Watch as Lola arrives at Waterloo road and Lots more Drama
1. Chapter 1

Lola Pin was The New Pupil she arrived at Waterloo road,

**"Hello Can I see Mrs Mulgrew Please?" asked Lola Pin**

**Sonya (The school PA) Looked Lola's name up on her computer "OK Mrs Mulgrew is doing a Meeting with Mr Lowsley after that then you can come in To see Mrs Mulgrew" said Sonya The school PA.**

**Christine Mulgrew (Head Teacher of Waterloo road) came out of her office and said "Lola You May come in Now" said Christine Mulgrew.**

**Lola Pin Took a seat "Well Lola It says he you have Been nice To others I like that In A Pupil you will fit in Fine here is your time Table we will sort out a Meeting with me and your Teacher" said Christine Mulgrew.**

Sue Lowsley's Class

**"Hello Everyone now You will be set a Exam today year 6 And I will be Marking your work and sending it to Mrs Mulgrew and we will pick a Collage For you or A university " said Sue Lowsley.**

**Lola was Talking to Imogen "Do we have to do this Mrs Lowsley is really Not very well Good at her job I do not think she is fit to be A teacher" said Lola to Imogen, Imogen and Lola became friends "Stop Talking Girls and Get on with your work" Ordered Sue Lowsley.**

**Lola Whizzed though her exam work and went to Lunch break.**

**Imogen and Lola was Talking about TV Programs.**

**Christine was sitting in her office when her Daughter In law (Imogen) came in.**

**"Mrs Mulgrew You Made A good choice Bringing Lola To Waterloo road me and her are now Best Friend Forever!" said Imogen this Made Christine happy that Lola made a friend.**

**Lola and Imogen headed back to class.**


	2. Chapter 2

Christine Mulgrew was at a Meeting with The council She Left Simon Lowsley as Acting Head.

**"Lola Mrs Mulgrew has to go to a meeting with The Council about You and she has told me that you have been a Good Girl and You have made a Best Friend Imogen so Mrs Mulgrew is Trying to get you A Place here At Waterloo road" said Simon Lowsley**

**Christine Mulgrew came back from her meeting, "Lola You will Be In Class with Imogen now everyday so Enjoy I will Have to tell you this Imogen Is My Daughter-In-Law" said Christine.**

**Simon Lowsley saw Christine come in "Simon Lowsley Thank you for being Head Teacher while I was at My meeting Now return to Teaching please" said Christine.**

**Christine Mulgrew Leaves without saying a word**

**Christine Mulgrew Could not cope while she was Being Head of the school so she left Waterloo road, **

**Christine was filed Missing by Robert Byrne 'LA Head' **

**Sue Lowsley was announced as The Acting Head Of Waterloo road**

**Lola and Imogen was Getting really Worried about Christine's Disappearance, **

**"Hello Mrs Lowsley We are worried about Mrs Mulgrew Do you have her address she will Listen to me I am Her Only Family now Connor has Moved to London" said Imogen.**

**Sue Lowsley agreed, Imogen went to Find Christine she looked at the Local Pubs,Hotels and Houses, Imogen then found Christine Asleep laying on the Grass, "Mrs Lowsley I have found Her she is Laying on the Grass Come now she needs you" said Imogen.**

**Sue Lowsley rushed to London to Take Christine Home.**

**Christine was staying with Sue Lowsley and Simon Lowsley as She needed somewhere to stay and Imogen found out that the House was put up for sale By Christine.**

**"Sue...You need To be The Head Teacher of Waterloo road I can not cope Being Waterloo road's Head Teacher that is why I Was In London Missing" said Christine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lola's Mother Jane Pin arrived at Waterloo road to find her Daughter, "Hello Mrs Lowsley I need My Daughter" said Jane pin.**

** Lola Heard about her Mother's Visit and Told it to her clear "Mum I Hate you I do not want anything to do with you I live in the school House Now Mrs Lowsley Can you Get rid of her now please" said Lola Pin,**

**Jane Pin Left Waterloo road that day and never come back.**

**"I always thought My Mum would return back but I did not think Now Mrs Lowsley has made it clear if My Mum Returns for me again she will be Taken to Prison By the Police for Trying to take me away Without a say so from The school" said Lola to Imogen.**

**In the Office**

**"Simon Go and find Christine and Bring her to me We need to talk about how she deals with Parents so I can Understand what it is Like being a Head Teacher of Waterloo road" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Christine told Sue Lowsley that it is Hard being the Head Teacher of Waterloo road so She will have to Find a Way Out of the Job if she can not fit in, "OK then I will keep the Job Christine You must Understand That I want this Job now to make a Good Change in The Pupils life" said Sue Lowsley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikki Boston and Vix spark returned to Waterloo road, "Hello I am Back and I am Here to Tell you Mrs Lowsley That You are not fit to be A head Teacher Christine called me She is worried about you so I will Takeover from you and Vix has Made things clear that she will be Moving back to New York!" said Nikki Boston.**

**Sue Lowsley went to sleep in her House as She couldn't do that for days.**

**"Sonya Print me A Headship Name Plate sign and Post It on the Door and Give me a Cup of Cofee and Then Let all pupils know they have to be in the Hall" said Nikki Boston.**

**The Head Teacher's Name Plate was Printed 'Head Teacher: Ms Boston' It said On it.**

**"Hello Everyone Mrs Lowsley had to go home because she was not sleeping for days so I will Be Taking over as Your Head Teacher" said Nikki Boston,**

**Simon Lowsley was Getting Worried about his Wife (Sue Lowsley)**

**"Can I go Home Ms Boston?" asked Simon Lowsley, "Yes Let me know how Sue Is and Make sure she gets lots of sleep" said Nikki Boston.**

**Simon Lowsley went home and Got into Bed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikki Boston found Out that Lola was Actually Vix's Long Lost sister,**

**"I have to tell Sue and Vix this I am sorry but it is My Job as Head Teacher of This school" said Nikki Boston.**

**Vix was told about Lola being her long lost sister, Vix was shocked and so was Sue Lowsley when she was Told this,**

**"How could You do this Lola Keep something so Secret that Your own Sisters would Hate you" said Nikki Boston.**

**Lola was Lying to Nikki Boston and Sue Lowsley and Vix she was not really their Long Lost sister she had been Stealing Money from The Waterloo road school Bank and She did not want any of it but her own Brother was Blackmailing her.**

**"Alright i Will have to Confess this Ms Boston I am Not their sister I am Melody Ried My Dad is Hector Ried the PE Teacher here I lied to make everyone Like me But please do not tell My Dad The truth is I tried to Steal from my mother and she has told me a few things about Hector Ried He is really Married To Vix" said Lola (Melody Ried)**

**Nikki Boston Kicked Lola out the school "Get out of My school Do not Do that Again Hector she is your Daugther deal with her" said Nikki Boston, Hector Ried was In shock**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was A Friday and Melody Ried Woke up and Was going back to school After her Fall,**

**Hector Ried Promised to not tell Any more Lies to His Daughter, "Hello Everyone as You Know Yesterday My Daughter told You all about me not being Able to teach that was when I first Started working here but now I am Head Master of This school " said Hector ried**

**A party Was Taking Place everyone was Dancing an Hector Ried The Head Master had a Few things he would like to say "Everyone It is The Last Of the Term and I have someone who has come back after 10 weeks off sick" said Hector ried.**

**The doors opened and Sue Lowsley and Simon Lowsley returned to Waterloo road with a Baby in their Hands, "Hello Everyone This Is Anne Lowsley our Baby Girl and she Has Missed everyone!" said Sue Lowsley.**

**"Right everyone see you next Year enjoy your Holidays" said Hector ried.**

**THE END...**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was A Friday and Melody Ried Woke up and Was going back to school After her Fall,**

**Hector Ried Promised to not tell Any more Lies to His Daughter, "Hello Everyone as You Know Yesterday My Daughter told You all about me not being Able to teach that was when I first Started working here but now I am Head Master of This school " said Hector ried**

**A party Was Taking Place everyone was Dancing an Hector Ried The Head Master had a Few things he would like to say "Everyone It is The Last Of the Term and I have someone who has come back after 10 weeks off sick" said Hector ried.**

**The doors opened and Sue Lowsley and Simon Lowsley returned to Waterloo road with a Baby in their Hands, "Hello Everyone This Is Anne Lowsley our Baby Girl and she Has Missed everyone!" said Sue Lowsley.**

**"Right everyone see you next Year enjoy your Holidays" said Hector ried.**

**THE END...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hector Makes a Mistake it was the new Term and his new Daughter Lola was Doing her exams this week and he had to go with her to be the supported Father,**

**So Hector Made a Mistake when saying he wanted to be Head Master but now he must Leave,**

**"Simon I am Leaving Waterloo road as Head Master and Going to take my Daughter to her Exams so as of today Simon Lowsley You will be the Head Master of Waterloo road" said Hector ried.**

**Simon Lowsley was in shock he sat down and wrote up letters for members of staff to give to their Students about Hector's Departure.**

**"But what about the children everyone loved Hector Being Head Master they all looked up to him" said Maggie.**

**"Well I am Head Teacher now not him so please come to me if any Problems Maggie!" said Simon Lowsley heading back to his office**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been Stress for Simon Lowsley Just Getting the role of Head Teacher Handed to him by Hector ried (Ex-Head-Master)**

**So Sue Lowsley steps into the office, "Simon You have not been at home for weeks you have never tried coffee and you have not even ate any of Your breakfast maybe you being Acting Head Teacher is a Bit hard so I will call My Dad (LA Head Robert) and then I will Takeover as Head Teacher and You can go home and Have a rest!" said Sue Lowsley (Simon Lowsley's Wife).**

**Sue Lowsley sat in the Head Teacher's Office as The brand new Official Head Mistress of Waterloo road,**

**"Everyone I have something to say Simon Lowsley My Husband Left Waterloo road he will be away at home for weeks so Do not fear I am Now Your Official Head Teacher but I have a Few changes Maggie will stop cooking lessons and Be Teaching My old Science Lessons as of today and Nikki Will be teaching Year 6 today as Simon Lowsley is Away" said Sue Lowsley.**

George Windsor entered the staffroom, **Maggie gave him a cup of Coffee, and Then went back to teaching,**

**George Windsor was wanted in Sue's Office, "Hello George Take a seat Mrs Lowsley will call you In" said Sonya (School PA)**

**George Sat there waiting Sue Lowsley called him in, "George Why were You not in today?" Asked Sue Lowsley.**

**"I wasn't in because Mr ried told me that i would have today off" replied George Windsor .**

**IT WAS THE END OF THE DAY**


	10. Chapter 10

Lola (Hector's Daughter) returned to Waterloo road At the Last Day of Term.

**"Hello I have something to talk to you about Mrs Lowsley!" said Lola.**

**Sue Lowsley Locked the door as she knew something was wrong with Lola,**

**"OK Lola Tell me what is this all about!" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Lola Ran to get out of Waterloo Road but Sue Lowsley Grabbed her, "OK I will Tell You Dad Said his getting really ill by the Moment because he has not been to work for couple of weeks he wants me to move House" said Lola almost Crying.**

**Sue Lowsley Thought of a Plan, "You can come and Live with me and Mr Lowsley i will Tell Hector now and Then that way you don't have to move!" said Sue Lowsley picking up the school's Cellphone, Hector agreed to let Lola live with Sue Lowsley and Hector also Agreed that Lola would be Sue Lowsley's new Daughter as Hector wanted her to have a new Family.**

**Lola made a few Friends As she was Now called 'Lola-Susan-Lowsley' her friends were, Kevin and Connor and Imogen (Connor's wife)  
>Imogen and Lola had Lunch at McDonalds as it was The last day of Term.<strong>

**Lola spent the night talking to Imogen about how happy she is now that Simon Lowsley is her new dad.**

**"Good I am Pleased for you Lola shall we Go to My House and Watch a DVD!" Said Imogen trying to scare Lola by putting on a Spooky Dvd.**

**Christine Mulgrew (English Teacher/Imogen's Mother In law) heard a Loud noise form the DVD Player, "Lola Go home I will see You net Term as for you Imogen go to bed!" ordered Christine.**

**Lola waved to Imogen as Sue Lowsley (Lola's New Mother) came to collect her from Christine's House.**

**at the Lowsley's House**

**Sue Lowsley Hanged up her Coat as Lola came into the Hall "Hello Simon Meet Lola She is Our new Daughter now" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Simon Lowsley got up from his chair and Hugged Lola (His new Daughter).**

**Meanwhile Imogen was looking at all the Photos of her and Lola.**

**"Wife Go to bed" Ordered Connor (Imogen's Husband)**

**Imogen closed the door and pulled the light out and then went to bed she lay down beside her Husband as they both Cuddled and then she went to sleep.**

**Christine got a Phone call from Sue Lowsley, "Now Christine You may find this Hard on your way back to Waterloo road but I want you to come back to Teaching as You are A good Teacher and I would like you to become my Deputy Head" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Christine was in shock "OK then i will come back and Be your Deputy Head so there was Three Deputy Heads now Simon Lowsley,George Windsor and now there was Christine Mulgrew **


	11. Chapter 11

Christine Mulgrew got in her car ** "Come on everyone I have a Big shock to tell You" said Christine Mulgrew to Connor and Imogen they all got into the Car and arrived at Waterloo road,**

**Imogen and Connor followed Christine "what?" Both Imogen and Connor was In shock as Christine showed them that she was Now the New Deputy Head Of Waterloo road,**

**Sue Lowsley was In her office getting Ready for another Term, Lola come to school with a New Student "This is Jess she got Lost and She wants to apply to the school" said Lola.**

**Lola returned to her class, Jess got her time Table and sat next to Kevin.**

**"Hey You never guess what Imogen That is Jess she is new today and she got kicked out of 10 schools for different reasons her firsts school she kissed a Teacher" said Lola (Gossiping with Imogen)**

Imogen was in shock how many Reasons that Jess had for Being Kicked out of 10 schools.

**"Hi I am Imogen and If You ever want to talk to me about anything let me know!" said Imogen being very caring because she knew how hard Jess's Life Must be.**

**Christine was In the office and she was writing reports about the Pupils Behaviour in class.**

**"So Lola Has been Gossiping Instead of working well Thank you for telling me all this Christine" said Sue Lowsley putting the reports on the Desk .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sue Lowsley thought of a Plan that Waterloo road's Students would give up their phones at the end of the day and they be locked for 12 Years If they did not change Their behaviour in class and do their work.**

** Christine thought of a Plan that would make Sue the Most Important Head in All of the world, "If We do a School Tooth Brush service We could use all the money on a Fun day trip for the pupils" said Christine.**

**Sue Lowsley agreed and Christine got Sonya to type up the Poster, "Hello everyone Thank you for coming we will be doing a Tooth brush service Nurses will come to class By Class " said Sue Lowsley.**

the Tooth Service was a great success by doing this The Students had Clean teeth,

**Lola come to her Mother (Sue Lowsley) as she wanted to say a few Things,**

**"Mum Your Tooth Service has worked well done you should feel Proud of yourself everyone is Enjoying it They Like their teeth all clean" said Lola.**

IT WAS THE END OF THE DAY Lola and Sue Lowsley went home


	13. Chapter 13

**Lola was doing her PE Lesson with Simon Lowsley (Her new Father) and she hurt her leg as someone Punched it,**

**Her bones in the body were broken, They had to rush her to Hospital, "Simon Tell me any Reports about her she will be fine I hope she will be fine" said Sue Lowsley Almost crying, Simon Lowsley gave her a Kiss to stop her Crying,**

**"Thank You" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Christine Mulgrew was a bit worried about Sue Lowsley "Maybe you should go home as Your New Daughter is in Hospital I will Takeover for today she needs you" said Christine.**

**"OK But only because You told me that I need to be with her let everyone know i will see You tomorrow " said Sue Lowsley.**

**Barry Barry arrived at The Hospital "sorry for Hurting your Leg Lola I did not really mean it I just was Upset!" said Barry almost crying,**

**Lola almost Cried Too "I...Love You Barry Barry!" said Lola.**

**Barry was happy that Lola said that to him the truth was they were secretly dating behind Their Parents Backs**


	14. Chapter 14

**It was The Last Day of Term and really It mattered so Much for Sue Lowsley to be with her Daughter again so she kept a close eye on her and Barry's Dating as she was a Very caring Mother and A great Head Mistress.**

**Lola and Barry went to the Registry Office to get Married but Lola's Mother (Sue Lowsley) and Barry's Family knew nothing about it.**

**"We are now Married Lola or should I Say Mrs Barry!" said Barry laughing.**

**They both arrived back at Waterloo road school,**

**Sue Lowsley was waiting for them,**

**"Mum we have something to tell You but you must Promise You will not tell anyone!" said Lola.**

**"TELL ME!" Ordered Sue Lowsley the Head Mistress of Waterloo road,**

**"We Got Married today meet your new Son-In-Law My Husband Barry Barry!" said Lola.**

**Sue Lowsley was In shock this made her cross with how her Daughter just got Married.**

** "Mrs Barry please come in!" said Sue Lowsley, Sue Told Barry about t The shocking Marriage.**

**"OK Then IF you two really want this then you can Live with Mrs Lowsley Goodbye" said Carol Barry (Barry's Mother)**

**IT WAS THE END OF TERM AND Sue Lowsley lived with her Husband Simon Lowsley her Daughter Lola Lowsley/Barry and Her son-IN-law Barry Barry**

**THE END...**


End file.
